Cosmic Life
by 6511
Summary: Sky Chalington is an average 16 yearl old who lives in new York. Well the New york in the marvel universe that is. Sky after a fight with Venom discovers a cosmic cube that will give him infinite power what will he do now.
1. chance

Sky Chalington was 15 and an average kid at that he was in the Marvel Universe He Lived in New York. He had met spiderman before he had saved him and Felicia Hardy the richest girl in school. Sky had known Harry Osborn as a rich Brat who had his father fired from his best job. It was a clone of course he did'nt know.Sky was skateboarding down the road like always. Today was his last normal day well normal if yoou exsist in the Marvel Universe.felicia was runninfg for her life it seemed all over for the poor girl well rich actually.Sky would save her It Was Eddy Brock who was after her. sky grabbed a chair and attacked him he was strong he punched sky into a wall. "Now fool leave this is your final warning." sky said Eddy mutated into an alien creture Venom was evil. "What are you" Sky said "Well since i'll kill you we are an alien symboite named venom.We have all spiderman's powers so he won't save you with his spider sence besides He's really peter Parker so hand over his girlfriend" Venom said :well if what you said was true they have date in 3 minutes so he'll be here. sky texted peter to call spiderman venom's attacking. spiderman arrived Webbing Venom's arms together. He kicked him down the stairs and webbed his feet slaming the alien through lockers. Venom broke out the webs he delivered powerful punches on spiderman. He webbed his upper Body Together he threw him out the window. Sky and Felicia had escaped the evil alien. Spiderman transformed to Iron spidey usind his super speed and superstrength he easly deafeted Venom as this happened Felicia gained consciosness. "I'll date you now" Felicia said She went into her manshion. now sky's adventures began. He found a blue cube called a cosmic cube. it gave the user infinite power.


	2. For real

Chapter 2 for real

Sky thought it was a prank. though cosmic cube felt like a tiny pressure on his palm. He never believed it but decided to test it he found the bully James Crejer. Sky had a plan for revenge against the bully. "You wimpy Freak" He said "what did you call me" James said "If this doesn't work i'm glad for my Track lessons" He said quickly. sky unleashed a beam which turned James into stone a statue. "It worked He's finished with. sky left on his skateboard he no longer had fear he turned some old Gum into a case of a hundred dollar bills. He went shopping it was a blast buying a bunch of awsome things. he knew what he had to do have fun that was all since summer vacation had started he was excited. sky saw the new at home Felicia's home was attacled by criminals when they tried to move it was'nt right. Some new weapons from a project were stolen the police announced. He reads their minds finding out about the attack of a cazy girl saying Otto's vengence will be exacted. "A supervillian Spiderman Saved me from before I have to save Felicia Eddy must have been hired to get her and I was in the way because I helped save her last time. Sky teleports to Peter's house and rings the door bell. "Hello Aunt may is Peter here" he says "Oh he's busy" She said with a frightened face. "Wait Is Spiderman here aka Peter I know his secrete for real" Sky said "Come in" She said " He went to Harry's house he's been taken hostage by powerful machines and Peter is injured hiding in a closet using his accelerated healing he needs help fast." She said bursting into tears. "I'll help peter I have my own secrete's too aunt may. He ran out the door and Teleported away he had escaped.


	3. hero

Sky's life had changed He called peter. "Stupid me He won't answer in the middle of a battle of course and Felicia's gone is she dead. He saw Harry's manshion copters were shooting at it. As their were flames inside this was awful he never wished any harm on harry. Sky skateboarded inside he turned the fire to water he used super hearing to sence Spiderman, Sky ran up the wet stares as a huge robotic drone appeared bursting threw a wall. "Dang it I hope I have infinte use of this cube. He shot red energy beams he sliced the machine in half with a blade. He loved his powers. "I control Reality itself. He flew upstairs he saw her Carolyn Trainer his old girlfriend who was a genuis. "Listen to me Otto is a very bad guy It's me sky stop please." Sky said "you don't understand now leave me alone or I'll have to hurt you" She said "Get out of here Sky" Spideman said "No I have my own powers as well" sky said The Machines stopped attacking they froze soild they each exploded no one was hurt. "Amazing" spiderman said "You jerk" Carolyn said she fired her photon ray. He dodged and the gun blasted at harry's ropes freeing him. It exploded,. She escaped in a jetplane. "(He must have technopathy or explosion powers or both I'll fighure it out. sky went home going to bed. His life would definintly change now. As The mutant academy wanted him to come to their school.


	4. new side

Sky was thought to be a technopath. He didi'nt want anyone to know his secrete, It was to late of course. Sky had other plans as he went to school. Sky thought his day would be normal again. It was worse the police got message mutants were in town looking for him. " that's my cosin sky Chalington were identical twins you know" ( Good some more villains to test out my power on) he thought Magmneto had Quicksilver steal jewelry. Sky saw an explosion it was Quicksilver broke in it was bad. It was awful. Wait it as summer vacation he thought. "This is a dream" he commented. He remembered what he had to do for summer vacation. He awoke from the dream. It was a strange old man. " Hello I'm professor Xavier. Sky was very freaked out. "Listen younge mutant come with me and I will teach you to harness your powers of technopathy." Bye gray eyes" he said he dodged a beam of flames from Magama. Scott used heat vision. He dodged they hit magma. "Man if it's a fight you want you'll get one. "My type of guy" Logan said Logan did kicks and punches excellent in martial arts. He finished with an elbow smash to Sky's face. How had he blocked he still had the cosmic cube to help him from the mutants. Storm did lightning blasts he dodged barely. "Please leave I Have someone I need had no choice in the matter rescue let me do that come on. "Will come with you son" Logan said 'No I'm sorry for this logan. Sky cars slam into Logan. He made their jetplane explode. Magma was sent backwards into suns lightning blast an explosion. Sky had other plans he said he would beat these mutants. He mad a building fall Scott who used heat vision to make a hole to jump threw. Than a gas ttruck hit him and exploded. Scott was dead. Logan charged 2 buildings fell on the mutants they were all dead. Sky left on his skateboard to Peter's house.


	5. help

It happened he was going to find Carolyn Trainer and kill Otto. Sky had a cosmic cube he had used it to defeat some mutants with technopathy. His strategy for powers around mutants' Sky said "yeah come on let's have a talk." He walked in to talk to peter. "Who's Carolyn Trainer" Peter said "My girlfriend" He said ashamed. "What" he said Sky told him he had to stop Otto and save Felicia from him. "Wait how do you know all of this." Peter said "I Just do" He said "I won't let you leave" Peter said "Yes you will" Sky said he teleported out of the house to the Osborn's mansion to continue his quest. He had a plan to get money his best friend believe it or not was Johnny storm of the fantastic four. "Hey Johnny what's up" He said "I need help meet me at Oscorp tower quick. "Flame on" he said he flew their quickly He saw Sky he flew by him. He went human form they walked in a nearby ally. Sky told him why he had called him. They went to Harry's office to ask for money. He said no of course. "Harry we need to stop Otto's evil plans. " Sky said "Why I'm funding those fools." Harry said "What about the attack" Sky said "That was to kill off Spiderman fool." He said "I knew you were evil" Sky said 'Now you will die disintegration beams fire. Harry laughed evilly. Sky had created a force field. They had survived a battle would begin.


	6. goblins

Harry was tired of his foolish he threw Johhny out the window. Sky shot huge energy beams at Harry he was injured."Johhny are you okay" "yeah flame on" he flew back in he blasted Harry threw a wall. He threw a pumpkin bomb at Johhny he was slammed threw walls he fell down the stairs. Sky created blue armor to fight Harry in. harry changed to his goblin uniform. Sky shoots blue energy beams at New goblin. He's dodging them. New goblin threw razor bats at sky it ripped his suit. Sky used heat vision to blast harry off the glider. Harry was tired of them having his electric blade armed he stabbed Sky and slashed his arm off( Right). Johhny tackled Harry who kicked him through the roof. "now sky die" Harry said Flaming meteors knocked him into a bank. He used his plasma ray to blast his room it exploded. Sky used an energy shield. He had healed and threw explosive ice spikes. He created some robots and androids to attack him. His plasma rays destroyed them. H slammed the blade in a car engine it exploded. He sends Razor bats at Johhny. He uses a nova beam. Harry was mad shooting small rockets at sky. Spiderman webbed them into the blades which injure Harry.web slamed him threw buildings than a kick slamed him in a gas station which exploded. Harry was beat he reaveled Otto's location on the map. "I'll go their" sky said He disappeared in a flash. Now to find Carolyn trainer.


	7. otto's wrath

Sky sees the fortress he runs through the walls he turns invisible."I'm tired of being so serious It's boring know. He sees that Felicia is gone going visible. "Felicia were are you" He said He saw Otto's body lifeless in a bed. " Otto's dead and Who defeated New goblin who's left to continue this evil plan. Carolyn Trainer walked in she threw a bomb he created a force field and shot it into her. "Dang you Sky why me" She said "Ottocons destroy him now" She said they attacked sky who became blue hulk. He attacked the Ottocons. Their lazers did'nt phase him their tentecles tied him up. He shrinks to escape bhe returns to normal size. He flies through walls he sences the power source. Sky makes a purple energy glove. He smashes in a small lab. Luke Carlyle had an armor on. Sky shoot phantoms in the armor it exploded. "Wimpy luke you loose." Sky said Sky throw orbs that makes the robots stone. He shuts the power to the robots up. He absorbs the energy. He does a huge mouth beam. It destroys the robots. Carolyn laughs. 'Now I'll personally kill you sky no mercy. She has tentecles she stabs sky. As the tentecles slam him threw a wall. Lightning strikes her than a tsunami wave. Finially an energy blast kills her. "Wait I did'nt fire a beam. "know I Did" A girl said


	8. true mastermind

Sky saw a beautiful young girl. "I am Sersi an earth born eternal and I would like to plead your assistance." She said "Murderor" Sky said He shot a blue electric net around Sersi than it was sqezzing her life out. " I'll absorb your lifespan." He said She would'nt become old. He absorbed so much life. "Now let's have fun he said. He did kicks and punches. "Now to kill You Sersi" Sky said He trapped her in an airless bubble where she could'nt breath. 'this chick is tough" He said she telepathly talked to him. " please spare me or I will have to harm you" She said He realesed her. "What do you need " He said "Listen the Deviants an ancient evil is behind this plot. "So you need my help fine" Sky said I need to save Felicia in time. " She had been kidnapped by Kingpin who made a deal with the deviants. "Are you a deviant" sky asked angrily " No I'm their enemy an eternal named Sersi here to save all humanity from the invasion." She said Pandara a deviant attacked them. "Foolish eternals will never win this battle" she said she slammed Sersi threw brick walls. Sky threw an electric net around her. She broke it. He made walls to protect him. He shot sun rays to burn her. She could'nt Breath. "Now take this" She said She sped to her delivering punches than heat vision. She summoned Yokai to kill them. The beast wee too powerful for sersi's energy beams. Sky formed a cosmic blade that blasted the yokai in space an atomic explosion. "Their done for" sky said Energy beams injured him severly. She tried draining sky's life force. He turned her to solid stone. The yokai kidnapped her. He used nova rays to injure and kill most. The deviant had escaped.


End file.
